


Co woda zabrała

by istra



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Other, boli, będzie dużo angstu, co to jest, dużo chorób, dużo smutku, i w ogóle, jakieś angstowanie po nocach, nie czytajcie tego, nie wiem, psychicznych, płaczę, szał furia depresja, toksyczne relacje, uzależnienie emocjonalne, zła
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istra/pseuds/istra
Summary: Yuuri stara się dojść do siebie po latach trwania w toksycznej relacji. I choć nie tkwi w tym sam, stawienie czoła jego demonom może przerosnąć nawet Viktora Nikiforova.





	1. Pajęczyna

**Author's Note:**

> Ta historia właśnie jest powodem, dla którego powstał one-shot "Topielec". Wydarzenia tutaj są następstwami m.in. tego, co się dzieje w "Topielcu", ale zaznajamiania się z nim nie polecam i w ogóle nie jest ono potrzebne.  
> Napisałabym "miłego czytania" ale to w ogóle nie jest miłe.

Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem udało mu się skończyć studia. Nie wiedział nawet, jak dotarł do Detroit. Droga z lotniska zlała się w jedno bolesne wspomnienie z każdą późniejszą nocą, każdą sekundą gapienia się sufit, każdym z rozmytych świateł ulicy, które jakiś cudem przedostawały się przez ciasno zsunięte żaluzje. Tak naprawdę tylko te noce się liczyły, tylko one przetrwały w jego wspomnieniach. Za dnia chodził ledwie przytomny, machinalnie wykonując kolejne zadania - wstanie z łóżka, przebranie się w czyste ubrania, umycie zębów, pojawienie się na zajęciach, powrót do domu, niezapominanie o posiłkach: to wszystko było jego własnym zestawem wyzwań, które każdego ranka zdawały się bardziej niewykonalne. Koniec końców, udawało mu się odhaczyć kolejne punkty z listy, by za chwilę kompletnie o nich zapomnieć. Nie koncentrował się na tym co robi, nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie; dla niego każdy dzień wyglądał tak samo.  
Ale najgorsze zaczynało się wieczorami. Pozostawiony sam sobie nagle czuł się mały, żałosny, nic nieznaczący i to uczucie kompletnie go przytłaczało; przed oczami przelatywały mu migawki każdego upokorzenia, każdej przegranej, każdego drwiącego uśmiechu. Poddawał się temu, zwijając się na łóżku i wciskając twarz w poduszkę, by zdusić gwałtowny szloch. Dłonie bez jego wiedzy wędrowały do rozczochranych włosów, palce zaciskały się mocno, by sprawić ból, by odwrócić uwagę od jego własnego krzyku. Chciał wstać, wyjść z domu, włączyć muzykę by zagłuszyć _ten_ głos, zrobić cokolwiek, co przyniosłoby mu ulgę - tylko że nic z tego nigdy nie działało, a teraz nie miał już nawet sił żeby próbować. Wyrywanie włosów przestało w końcu pomagać, więc zdarzało się, że przenosił ręce na przedramiona i wbijał długie paznokcie w miękką, bladą skórę, z satysfakcją przesuwając je dalej, i znowu, aż do krwi. Ból nie był dotkliwy: raczej o nim wiedział, niż go czuł, ale to wystarczyło, by odczuł choć cień ulgi. Przez chwilę było cicho, na krótki moment się uspokajał, odsuwał twarz od mokrej już poduszki, by zaczerpnąć powietrza, i ocierał łzy. Czasami był w stanie przejść do łazienki, by przemyć twarz zimną wodą. Czasami zerkał w lustro, zanim to robił. Za każdym razem był to błąd.  
Rzadko zdarzało mu się zasypiać przed świtem.

Nigdy nie powiedział Phichitowi, co się stało. Przyjaciel martwił się o niego, ale w swojej prostoduszności wierzył, że Yuuri przeżywa wyłącznie położenie zawodów.  
Yuuri czasami patrzył na Phichita, zastanawiając się, czy i jemu nie dzieje się coś złego. Czy Celestino Cialdini traktował innych podopiecznych tak, jak jego? Patrzył w uśmiechniętą twarz przyjaciela, szukał na jego ciele siniaków, szukał oznak strachu czy niepokoju - być może Phichit przechodził przez to samo, co on i bał się komukolwiek o tym powiedzieć? Ale Yuuri nigdy nie znalazł niczego, co potwierdziłoby jego obawy, czy też nadzieje - że nie był w tym sam, że wcale nie zasłużył sobie na to, co go spotkało, że nie jest słaby, mały i żałosny.  
Wiele razy myślał, że powinien po prostu spytać. Ale nie miał odwagi. Sam nie wiedział, czy wmawia sobie, że z Phichitem jest wszystko w porządku, by uniknąć rozmowy o Celestino, ani czy wiedza, że jego przyjaciel jest bezpieczny, przynosi mu ulgę, że nie musi interweniować, czy zawód. Każda z opcji napawała go obrzydzeniem do samego siebie. _Zasłużyłeś na to_ , powtarzał sobie nocami, zaciskając mocno palce we włosach. _Jesteś żałosny, Yuuri._  
Przecież gdyby nie Phichit, Yuuri prawdopodobnie nie przeżyłby sam nawet miesiąca.

Może Celestino _miał rację_. Yuuri wiele razy łapał się na tym, że myśli o powrocie. Że wierzy, że cały ten koszmar ustanie, jeśli trener znów zacznie nim kierować, pokaże i powie mu dokładnie, co ma robić. Jakaś jego część wiedziała, że to chore, absurdalne; ale była też inna część, ta która powoli się dusiła. Coś mówiło mu, że musi wrócić, by móc znów oddychać. Przecież to było zawsze takie proste, słuchanie się Celestino, uśmiechanie się, robienie czego oczekiwał. Niewiele wzamian za tlen.  
Czasami myślał, że może Cialdini zrobił to specjalnie. Może starannie zburzył jego samoocenę, oduczył jakiejkolwiek samodzielności, uzaleźnił od siebie; połamał mu kończyny, by stanąć nad nim, drwić z jego bezradności i na koniec żądać wdzięczności za łaskawie wyciągniętą rękę. Szybko jednak odrzucał podobne wyobrażenia, uznając, że uroił je sobie, by poczuć się lepiej. Po co ktoś miałby to robić?  
Yuuri Katsuki był wystarczająco beznadziejny. Yuuri Katsuki był wrakiem człowieka.

 

Zaczął się pakować zaraz po powrocie z ceremonii wręczenia dyplomów. Sam nie wiedział, gdzie ma zamiar się udać, choć mógł już przewidzieć, gdzie prawdopodobnie skończy. Być może przeczucie by się sprawdziło, gdyby Phichit nie wyciągnął go tego wieczoru do pubu.  
Od ostatniego bankietu unikał alkoholu, niemal czując nieprzyjemne sensacje w żołądku na myśl o piciu, ale tego dnia dał się namówić na jednego drinka, tylko by nie sprawić przyjacielowi przykrości.  
Gdyby zdążył choć zmoczyć usta, zanim zobaczył zmierzającego w ich stronę Celestino Cialdiniego, z pewnością pomyślałby, że jego umysł, podjudzony alkoholem, płata mu figle. Ale nie, żywy, głośny i szeroko uśmiechnięty Celestino szybko znalazł się tuż obok, tuż przy Yuurim, tak, że ten niemal czuł emanujące od niego ciepło.  
\- Hej, Ciao-ciao! Yuuri, napisałem mu, że świętujemy i powiedział, że chce ci osobiście pogratulować! - Słowa Phichita zdawały się stłumione, jakby dochodziły z bardzo daleka.  
Cokolwiek Yuuri planował, na to stanowczo nie był gotowy. Gwałtownie odstawił kieliszek, wylewając przy tym dwie trzecie drinka, i mocno złapał się brzegu najbliższego stołka, czując, że ciemnieje mu przed oczami.  
\- Yuuri? - dotarł do niego zmartwiony głos Cialdiniego.  
Ktoś złapał go pod ramię i zaczął prowadzić na zewnątrz.  
\- Poradzę sobie - wykrztusił Yuuri.  
\- Nie sypia ostatnio zbyt dobrze, a dzisiaj miał dzień pełen wrażeń... - tłumaczył Phichit komuś obok.  
\- W porządku, pilnuj waszych drinków. Zaraz wrócimy.  
Twarz Yuuriego musnął kosmyk długich, brązowych włosów. Skrzywił się, gdy poczuł ich zapach.  
Celestino wyprowadził go tylnym wyjściem i posadził na niskim murku na zewnątrz.  
\- Widzę, że radzisz sobie doskonale, Yuuri - stwierdził z szyderczą łagodnością.  
Nie musiał nawet precyzować, o co mu chodzi: wiszące ubrania, blada cera, podkrążone, zapuchnięte oczy i wiecznie nieobecne spojrzenie często prowokowały znajomych Yuuriego do komentarzy. Tylko że tamte zazwyczaj były pełne troski, nie kpiny.  
Milczeli przez chwilę. W końcu Celestino usiadł obok, obejmując go ramieniem.  
\- Nadal na ciebie czekam, Yuuri - wyszeptał mu do ucha, gładząc powoli czarne włosy. - Czas chyba, żebyś wrócił?  
Milczał.  
\- Przecież wiesz, że się tobą zaopiekuję. - Chwycił jego dłoń, wstając. - Chodźmy.  
Yuuri wyrwał się, na co Cialdini mruknął z niezadowoleniem, już mniej delikatnie chwytając ramiona chłopaka i przyciągając go do siebie.  
\- Tęskniłem za tobą, Yuuri. Pozwól sobie pomóc. Przecież widzę, że jest ci trudno.  
Objął go mocno i Yuuri rozluźnił się nieco, mając wielką ochotę poddać się, oddać pałeczkę komuś innemu, byle nie musieć już myśleć, podejmować decyzji, oddychać bez tlenu.  
\- Przepraszam za wszystko, Yuuri. Wróć. Nie musisz znów jeździć, wróć do mnie. Nie mogę znieść oglądania cię w tym stanie. Proszę.  
Majowy wieczór był dość chłodny: pewnie dlatego Yuuriego tak parzyły jego własne łzy. Odruchowo uniósł dłoń, by kojąco pogładzić plecy Celestino. Trafił na cienki kosmyk włosów - przesuwając po nim dłonią, nie mógł oprzeć się skojarzeniu z ohydnymi, lepkimi pajęczymi nićmi.  
Cialdini zamruczał z aprobatą i nachylił się, by go pocałować. Yuuri bez zastanowienia odwrócił głowę, prawie natychmiast spodziewając się bolesnych konsekwencji.  
Mimo wszystko, znany schemat dawał mu dziwne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Tak jakby rozłąka nigdy nie miała miejsca: znów się poddawał, znów był wolny od wyborów, przez chwilę znów mógł oddychać.  
\- Yuuri, czujesz się już lepiej? Może chcesz już wra... - Phichit urwał, czerwieniąc się momentalnie. - Prze... praszam? Nie spodziewałem się...  
Yuuri odsunął się od Celestina, który niespiesznie go puścił. Nie miał pojęcia, jak wytłumaczyć przyjacielowi tę sytuację, ale był wdzięczny, że ten się pojawił.  
\- Boli mnie głowa. Wracajmy.  
Phichit kiwnął głową i zapiął kurtkę pod samą szyję, następnie oferując Yuuriemu swoje ramię.  
\- Poradzę sobie.  
\- Jak chcesz. Ciao-ciao, przepraszam, że tak wyszło. Może... spotkacie się... innym razem? - Wzrok Phichita wędrował od jednego do drugiego, jakby czegoś od nich oczekiwał.  
\- Odwiozę was - oznajmił po prostu Celestino.  
\- Wolałbym się przejść - zaprotestował cicho Yuuri.  
\- Więc was odprowadzę.  
\- Nie!  
Phichit i Cialdini spojrzeli na niego, wyraźnie zdziwieni nagłym wybuchem.  
\- Nie chcę sprawiać kłopotu. Spotkajmy się kiedy indziej.  
Patrzyli na siebie w skupieniu przez dłuższą chwilę.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz. - Celestino uśmiechnął się i położył mu rękę na ramieniu, zanim pożegnał się i odszedł.

Yuuri był wdzięczny Phichitowi za niedomaganie się wyjaśnień - jego przyjaciel najwyraźniej wyczuł, że wybitnie nie ma siły ani ochoty ich udzielać.

Tej nocy nie zaciągnął żaluzji; leżał spokojnie na plecach i obserwował migające światła na suficie, zastanawiając się, co powinien teraz zrobić. Coś musiało się zmienić, inaczej nie da rady, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy został bez zajęcia. Powrót do jedynej bliskości, jaką znał, jedynego układu, w którym potrafił się swobodnie poruszać, był zbyt kuszący, zdawał się kojąco wygodny. Czuł, że tego potrzebuje, i jednocześnie bał się powrotu.  
Nagle jego wzrok zatrzymał się na pajęczynie w rogu pokoju. W słabym świetle widział jej delikatne drganie, nie mógł jednak zobaczyć, czy wywołał je pająk, czy jedna z jego ofiar. Mimo to patrzył na nią jak zaczarowany, aż znieruchomiała.  
Rano zabukował bilet na najbliższy lot do Japonii.


	2. Rysa na lodzie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planowałam zamieszczać rozdział co tydzień, w najgorszym razie co dwa tygodnie - wyszedł miesiąc (i to całkiem przypadkowo, nie patrzyłam w kalendarz), za co przepraszam. Rozdziały są krótkie i rozumiem, że tym bardziej takie odstępy mogą mocno odstraszać - postaram się poprawić. Po prostu czasem mój organizm się żegna i funduje sobie odpoczynek od funkcjonowania, tak bez ostrzeżenia, śmieszna sprawa.

Wydawało mu się, że powrót do domu go ożywi. Zupełnie jakby sądził, że sam widok znajomego krajobrazu Hasetsu i dotyk miękkiej sierści Vicchana będą wystarczyły, żeby poczuł się bezpiecznie. Tak bardzo chciał się uwolnić, że zupełnie nie brał pod uwagę, jak trudny i bolesny może być proces uwalniania; skupiał się na lepszej przyszłości, od razu chciał efektów, bo dźwiganie teraźniejszości nie było czymś, z czym był w stanie sam sobie poradzić. Nie miał siły walczyć, nie był na to gotów.

Nie był też gotów na wiadomość, która czekała na niego w domu.

\- To się stało niedawno... chcieliśmy ci powiedzieć, ale... - Hiroko nie dokończyła zdania, najwyraźniej uznając, że słowa "nie odbierałeś telefonów" czy "całkiem zerwałeś z nami kontakt" brzmią oskarżycielsko i raczej nie byłyby stosowne do sytuacji.

Yuuri nie płakał. Po prostu usiadł na podłodze, wpatrując się bez słowa w zdjęcie ukochanego psa w jego dłoniach i bardziej niż kiedykolwiek tęskniąc za ciepłym, dodającym otuchy ciężarem pupila. Nie zareagował, kiedy wszyscy, obrzuciwszy się porozumiewawczymi spojrzeniami, opuścili pokój; nie poruszył się, kiedy zrobiło się ciemno. Miał wciąż wrażenie, że Vicchan za chwilę wbiegnie do pokoju i rzuci się na niego, obdarzając łapczywymi, psimi pocałunkami z całą mocą wszystkich lat ich rozłąki, a on będzie mógł nareszcie wtulić się w bujną sierść i po raz pierwszy od bardzo, bardzo dawna poczuć ulgę. Vicchan, jego najlepszy przyjaciel, zawsze był nierozłączną częścią powrotów do domu, był domem; teraz temu, co dawało Yuuriemu poczucie bezpieczeństwa, zabrakło jednego z ważniejszych elementów.

\- W porządku? - spytała po prostu jego siostra, gdy w końcu pojawił się w kuchni; uznał, że chowanie się teraz w pokoju nie będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Nie odpowiedział jej, tylko w milczeniu zajął miejsce przy stoliku.

Drgnął, gdy poczuł rękę na swoich włosach. Mari musiała zauważyć jego dyskomfort, bo natychmiast cofnęła dłoń.

\- Bardzo urosły - mruknęła. - Jeśli chcesz, mogę je podciąć.

Przeczesał włosy palcami, lekko zaskoczony jej uwagą. Nie zauważył, kiedy zrobiły się przydługie - sięgały teraz niemal do brody. Sam nie wiedział, czy napradę mu to przeszkadza, ale powstrzymał się od wzruszenia ramionami.

\- Oczywiście, jeśli chcesz.

\- Ale nie wyglądasz źle - mrukęła, nieco zakłopotana.

Yuuri zmusił się do nieśmiałego uśmiechu.

\- Może dobrze będzie trochę je skrócić.

Szczęk nożyczek, ciepło stojącej tuż za nim osoby i pieszczota przeczesujących jego włosy palców były dziwnie pocieszające. Yuuri zamknął oczy, wdzięczny za pierwszą od bardzo dawna chwilę relaksu, starając się choć przez chwilę _nie myśleć_.

\- Wiesz...

Otworzył oczy; napięcie natychmiast powróciło.

\- Wiesz, że jeśli potrzebowałbyś pomocy... czy może rozmowy... wiesz, że możesz na mnie liczyć? - Delikatnie położyła mu dłoń na podbródku i przysunęła do siebie jego głowę, gdy bezwiednie ją opuścił. - Wiem, że rodzice nie zawsze... - urwała i powróciła do pracy w kompletnej ciszy.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział cicho Yuuri; tylko na tyle się zdobył, zanim całkiem się rozkleił.

 _Kap, kap, kap_. Kilka łez opadło razem z kolejnymi kosmykami ściętych włosów.

Mari zastygła na krótką chwilę, ale nic już nie powiedziała i Yuuri był jej za to wdzięczny.

*

Mimo wszystko, powrót do domu przyniósł pewne zmiany. Wcześniej prawie nie jadał: teraz, mając podsuwane pod nos ulubione potrawy, odkrył, że zajadanie każdej złej myśli naprawdę działa. W Detroit cierpiał na bezsenność: w Hasetsu sypiał po kilkanaście godzin. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym długo - uznał, że oba wynikają po prostu z tego, że w rodzinnym domu czuje się bezpieczniej.

Przez jakiś czas myślał o sprawieniu sobie drugiego psa. Szybko odrzucił tę myśl, wraz z falą poczucia winy i obrzydzenia do samego siebie: po pierwsze, nie potrafiąc zająć się sobą, nie dałby również pupilowi opieki, jakiej ten by potrzebował, pomysł ten był więc niesamowicie samolubny; po drugie, dotarło do niego, że z powodu tęsknoty chce zastąpić Vicchana, a to wydało mu się tak niewłaściwe, że prawie dał sobie w twarz za ten pomysł.

Cały czas, którego nie poświecał na sen lub jedzenie, Yuuri spędzał na lodowisku. Dawno wypadł z formy, a jego obecny tryb życia nie sprzyjał postępom, ale nawet zwyczajne, bezmyślne kręcenie ósemek go uspokajało. Trochę czasu minęło, zanim odważył się przekroczyć próg Ice Castle i znów założyć swoje łyżwy, ale w chwili gdy wkroczył na lód, poczuł, że może zapomnieć o wszystkim. Był u siebie, mógł się zrelaksować; to doświadczenie, szmer ostrzy znaczących gładką taflę, uczucie wolności - to wszystko należało do niego, nie do tych, którzy drwili z jego porażki, nie do wściekłego, rozwrzeszczanego Plisetskiego i na pewno nie do Celestino. Postanowił, że nie pozwoli im sobie tego odebrać i ciężko pracował, by do jego świadomości w końcu przeniknął fakt, że jest na hali sam i nie powinien spinać się, spodziewając się usłyszenia znów tego głosu. Z czasem poczuł się na tyle pewnie, że nawet z obserwującą go całą rodziną Nishigorich, z wytrwale dokumentującymi jego występy trojaczkami włącznie, bez skrępowania jeździł całe programy. Nie swoje - odrzucała go sama myśl o tym, że miałby poświęcić czas czemuś, nad czym pracował z byłym trenerem - ale Viktora Nikiforova. Znał je bardzo dobrze, a uwielbienie dla Viktora było jedną z tych rzeczy, której odebrania mu Yuuri odmówił Celestino Cialdiniemu.

Nie przejął się nawet szczególnie, kiedy pewnego wieczoru Takeshi zadzwonił z przeprosinami za swoje dzieci: jak się okazało, wrzuciły do sieci nagranie jednego z występów Yuuriego. Nie spytał jednak nawet, kiedy nagrały materiał - nie było to dla niego istotne. Aż do dnia, w którym na progu domu powitał go wielki, brązowy pudel.   
Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie śni - zanim wrócił do Hasetsu, wielokrotnie tęsknił do wesołego, psiego powitania Vicchana, po to tylko, by po przyjeździe dowiedzieć się, że ta przyjemność na zawsze została mu odebrana. Teraz pies z zadowoleniem przygniatał go do ziemi, zawzięcie liżąc po twarzy i Yuuri naprawdę pomyślał, że to wszystko było tylko niesmacznym żartem, że Vicchan wrócił. Ale to trwało bardzo krótko - tylko do czasu, aż uświadomił sobie, że pudel w jego ramionach jest dużo większy, niż Vicchan, że wygląda nieco inaczej i że prawdopodobnie należy po prostu do któregoś z gości. Wstał i otrzepał ubranie, walcząc z przytłaczającą falą rozczarowania.

\- Śliczny, prawda? Zupełnie jak Vicchan. Yuuri, wygląda na to, że masz gościa, jakiś cudzoziemiec pytał o ciebie - dotarł do niego głos matki.

Yuuri prawie dostał ataku. Cudzoziemiec? Czy on mógł przyjechać za nim aż tutaj?

\- Ach, to on. Przywitaj się, Yuuri.

Nie miał ochoty się odwracać. Miał ochotę uciec.

\- Yuuri!

To nie był głos, którego się spodziewał. To był jakiś dziwny, naprawdę pokręcony sen. A jeśli nie, wyglądało na to, że wszystko inne od teraz będzie dziwne i naprawdę, naprawdę pokręcone.


	3. Anioły

Gdy Viktor swoją energią i urokiem osobistym zdążył oczarować całą rodzinę Katsukich _oraz_ oznajmić wszystkim żywym istotom w okolicy, że przyjechał, by zostać trenerem Yuuriego, przyszedł czas na nieco dokładniejsze omówienie tego z zainteresowanym. Ten sam nie miał pojęcia, co czuje w związku z zaistniałą sytuacją - ekscytacja i zaskoczenie wizytą idola łączyły się z nieprzyjemnym skrętem w żołądku na wspomnienie nocy bankietu; wiele czasu zajęło mu nauczenie się patrzenia na zdjęcia i występy Viktora bez słyszenia drwiącego "spasibo" w głowie. Niezbyt dobrze pamiętał, co wyprawiał tamtego wieczora, zanim jego trener wylał mu na głowę kubeł zimnej wody, ale prawdopodobnie poświęcił idolowi nieco zbyt wiele uwagi, przy okazji się ośmieszając. Dobrze natomiast pamiętał ucieczkę z hotelu: moment, w którym widok Viktora Nikiforova kojarzył mu się wyłącznie z winą i upokorzeniem, a jak na złość musieli spotkać się w holu. To skojarzenie nie zdołało zabić pielęgnowanych przez lata uwielbienia i zachwytu, które Yuuri żywił dla swojego idola, ale jego wspomnienie wystarczyło, by teraz miał mieszane uczucia. Do wszystkiego dochodziła irytacja, że ktoś próbował podjąć decyzję za niego, z uśmiechem wyciągając go ze starannie wyściełanej strefy komfortu.

Mimo to Yuuri, wciąż oszołomiony wizytą, bardzo ostrożnie dobierał słowa.

\- Posłuchaj, Viktor, to przemyślana decyzja. Nie chcę już wracać na lód. Straciłem zapał.

Gość przechylił lekko głowę.

\- Kłamiesz - rzekł łagodnie. - Mówisz tak, bo się boisz, prawda?

Yuuri odetchnął, czując, jak w gardle narasta mu ogromna gula; zdawało mu się, że Viktor kpi sobie z niego. Tak jakby przyjechał tu wyłącznie dla własnej rozrywki, w co zresztą Yuuri byłby w stanie uwierzyć, nie pierwszy raz będąc obiektem drwin.

\- Nie - wymamrotał. - W każdym razie, to moja prywatna sprawa.

Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Viktora.

\- Rozumiem - mruknął. Yuuri natychmiast pożałował zbyt ostrych słów, ale nie potrafił przerwać milczenia, które po tym nastąpiło. Zrobił to jednak Viktor, na którego twarzy bardzo szybko znów pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Chciałbym cię bliżej poznać, Yuuri. Chodźmy gdzieś.

To było ostatnie, co Yuuri spodziewał się usłyszeć. Serce zaczęło łomotać mu w piersi, nie był jednak pewien, czy to ekscytacja, czy panika. Otworzył usta, licząc, że jakaś wymówka sama z nich wypłynie, ale to nie zadziałało i zastygł tak, z wyrazem niedowierzania na twarzy. Viktor zaśmiał się: był to piękny, ciepły dźwięk, który sprawił, że jego gospodarz, ku własnemu zdziwieniu, znacznie się rozluźnił.

\- Co powiesz na przyspieszacze znajomości? Możemy się razem napić. - Ochoczo złapał za przedramię Yuuriego. I wtedy cały czar prysł.

\- Nie! - Yuuri wyrwał się i cofnął o krok. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, obaj równie zszokowani. - Nie lubię pić - wymamrotał niebezpiecznie wysokim głosem. Powoli docierało do niego, jak dziwnie się właśnie zachował; coraz bardziej miał ochotę uciec do siebie i nigdy nie wychodzić spod kołdry. Viktor natomiast wyglądał, jakby wiedział, że został okłamany, ale za wszelką cenę starał się nie wyglądać na urażonego.

\- To może chodźmy coś zjeść? Albo lepiej, oprowadzisz mnie po mieście. Dorastałeś tu, prawda?

To ponowne wyciągnięcie dłoni w jego stronę sprawiło, że Yuuri miał ochotę go uściskać.

\- Spacer brzmi dobrze - powiedział cicho i spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Nie wyszło. - Prze... przepraszam za to. Nie jestem... nie jesteśmy tu przyzwyczajeni do nagłego dotyku.

Viktor uśmiechnął się tak, jakby ani trochę mu nie wierzył, ale nic nie powiedział.

*

Spędzanie czasu razem w przestrzeni publicznej było na szczęście pozbawione niezręcznie intymnej atmosfery, jaką dawałby dwuosobowy stolik w barze czy opustoszała kuchnia i Yuuri zastanawiał się, czy Viktor świadomie zaproponował to rozwiązanie. Tak czy inaczej, świeże powietrze szybko sprawiło, że poczuł się swobodniej.

\- Yuuri...

Trochę mniej swobodnie.

\- Wiesz... Jak by to ująć... nie chcę znowu cię urazić.

Usiedli na ławce. Yuuri nagle pomyślał, że wokół powinno być więcej ludzi. Spojrzał na Viktora wyczekująco.

\- Yuuri, myślałeś o tym, że możesz potrzebować pomocy? - wypalił ten.

\- Pomocy?

\- Psychiatry. - Viktor nie spuszczał z niego oczu; na jego twarzy malowała się determinacja.

Yuuri osłupiał, czując się trochę, jakby ktoś go zdzielił po głowie. W milczeniu wbił wzrok w białe obłoczki oddechu Viktora. Zauważył już, że jego idol bywa bezpośredni, nie spotkał się jednak jeszcze z nikim, kto przy jednej z pierwszych rozmów z drugą osobą sugerowałby, że coś nie tak z jej zdrowiem psychicznym. W Japonii korzystanie z pomocy psychiatry lub psychologa, czy w ogóle otwarte przyznanie się do problemów emocjonalnych, było brane za okazanie słabości, coś, za co należało się wstydzić, co przekładało się na raczej małą popularność tych zawodów i związany z tym niski poziom oferowanej opieki. Żadna ze znanych Yuuriemu osób, które korzystały z pomocy japońskich terapeutów, nie wyrażała się o nich pochlebnie. Cierpienie uważano zresztą za nieodłączną część życia, a podejmowanie kroków w celu wyrwania się z niego była jak wyjście przed tłum i głośne oznajmienie wszystkim, że życie nas przerosło, co dla Japończyka byłoby niewyobrażalnie upokarzające. Dlatego Yuuri usłyszał taką propozycję po raz pierwszy, odkąd w ogóle przybył do Hasetsu. Trenując w Detroit pozostawał pod opieką psychologa, ale przed bankietem nigdy nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, że mógłby zgłosić się do niego po pomoc; choćby ze względu na to, że tamten przyjaźnił się z Celestino, oskarżenie trenera, nawet, gdyby było potraktowane poważnie, nie było czymś, na co Yuuri by się zdobył. Zwłaszcza kiedy czuł, że sam zawinił.  
Po bankiecie natomiast szukanie pomocy było ostatnim, o czym myślał.

\- Nie - jego głos był ochrypły, więc odchrząknął i spróbował ponownie. - Nie. Nie myślałem.

Viktor westchnął.

\- Tu nie chodzi tylko o przegraną, prawda? - spytał łagodnie, odwracając wzrok od twarzy Yuuriego, tak jakby nie oczekiwał wcale odpowiedzi. Nie wyglądał w każdym razie na zaskoczonego, kiedy jej nie otrzymał.

Siedzieli tak przez chwilę, w ciszy obserwując zachód słońca. Yuuri ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że mimo wszystko czuje się przy Viktorze dość komfortowo, w każdym razie był wdzięczny, że ten nie naciskał; nawet ciepło bijące od jego ciała w żaden sposób go nie niepokoiło.  
Było już ciemno, gdy poczuł dotyk na swoim ramieniu. Nie odskoczył, nie czuł takiej potrzeby - gest był naturalny i dziwnie przyjemny. Viktor jednak szybko cofnął dłoń, tak jakby nagle przypomniał sobie o wcześniejszej reakcji Yuuriego.

\- Przejdziemy się jeszcze, czy wracamy? - z jakiegoś powodu Viktor mówił szeptem.

\- Przejdziemy się. - Dopiero, kiedy odpowiedź opuściła jego wargi, dotarło do niego, że również szepcze, tak jakby podświadomie dostosował się do Viktora, nie chcąc czegoś spłoszyć.

Szli w całkowitej ciszy; Viktor zdawał się intensywnie nad czymś myśleć i zupełnie nie zwracać uwagi na urok nocnych świateł miasteczka.

\- Yuuri - zaczął w końcu łagodnie.

\- Hmm? - Yuuri podniósł głowę, wyrwany z własnego transu.

\- Może to zauważyłeś, ale mówienie w obcym języku to dobry sposób na wyrzucenie z siebie tego, co cię gryzie. Wiesz, słowa mają mniejszy ładunek emocjonalny.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Yuuri odwrócił wzrok.

\- To, że gdybyś potrzebował się wygadać, jestem najlepszą opcją.

\- Dziękuję - odpowiedział odruchowo Yuuri, nie wiedząc, jak inaczej ma na to zareagować. Bezpośredniość Viktora powoli przestawała budzić w nim uczucie dyskomfortu; możliwym też było, że po prostu przestała do niego docierać.

\- Spróbujmy, Yuuri.

Spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- Spróbuj wrócić. Pomogę ci. Proszę.

\- Dlaczego tak ci na tym zależy? - Yuuri przystanął i jego rozmówca również się zatrzymał. - Ledwie mnie znasz.

\- Ponieważ wiem, że jesteś dużo lepszy, niż myślisz. Lęk cię tłamsi.

\- Mylisz się. Chcę po prostu z tym skończyć.

\- Dlaczego?

Yuuri prychnął zniecierpliwiony i znów ruszył przed siebie.

\- Zawrzyjmy układ, Yuuri. - Viktor od razu do niego dołączył, wyraźnie niezrażony tą drażliwością. - Nie będę cię zmuszał, ale proszę, daj mi kilka miesięcy... pół roku. Pracujmy razem pół roku i jeśli po tym czasie nie będziesz chciał wrócić, dam ci spokój.

\- Zrezygnujesz na tyle czasu z własnego życia? Dla mnie?

\- Oczywiście. Przecież po to tu przyjechałem.

Yuuri nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Ale czy Viktor, którego podziwiał, kiedykolwiek zrobił coś, czego po nim oczekiwano?

\- Potrzebuję czasu - mruknął bez przekonania.

\- Dobrze. - Viktora zdawał się zadowalać sam fakt, że Yuuri nie odrzucił propozycji od razu.

W milczeniu dotarli do domu. Zanim rozstali się w korytarzu i weszli do swoich pokoi, Yuuri jeszcze przez chwilę mierzył uważnym spojrzeniem stojącego ot tak, w jego własnym domu, Viktora Nikiforova. Zastanawiał się, jaki sens mogło mieć to, że przyjechał aż tutaj tylko dla niego, żałosnego Katsukiego Yuuriego, prawie od progu z żywym entuzjazmem starając się poznać jego największe lęki i koszmary; że chciał od razu naprawić od razu to, czego sam Yuuri nie potrafił nawet nazwać. Kto zrobiłby coś takiego dla ledwie znanej osoby, tylko z powodu jednego nagrania? Ta poufałość była tyle samo niepokojąca, co w jakiś dziwny sposób miła; właśnie dlatego Yuuri bał się sam siebie - zbyt długo nie był blisko z drugą osobą i rozpaczliwie wyglądał kogoś, komu mógłby zaufać i na kim mógłby się oprzeć, z kim mógłby być szczery. I nagle pojawił się Viktor, który zdawał się wręcz go do tego zachęcać, a Yuuri tak bardzo nie chciał zrobić czegoś pochopnie, za szybko: nie chciał i jednocześnie mocno tego pragnął. A Viktor Nikiforov, _Vitya_ \- człowiek, na którego same zdjęcia Yuuri mógł patrzeć godzinami - stał teraz przed nim, z twarzą wciąż lekko zaróżowioną od zimna, z włosami zwichrzonymi po zdjęciu czapki i w półmroku przypominał - na tę myśl Yuuri natychmiast oblał się rumieńcem - przepięknego anioła. Anioła, który z jakiegoś powodu wciąż nie miał zamiaru odejść do swojego pokoju. \- Potrzebujesz czegoś, czy... \- Jesteś piękny, Yuuri - wyszeptał Viktor. Nie takiego powodu się spodziewał. Czy naprawdę właśnie usłyszał te słowa od osoby, którą przed chwilą w myślach nazwał aniołem?

\- Dobranoc - mruknął jeszcze Nikiforov, uśmiechnął się i zniknął za drzwiami. Po raz kolejny, Yuuri był mu wdzięczny - byłoby mu niesamowicie niezręcznie, gdyby Viktor dłużej patrzył na jego rozdziawione usta.

Tej nocy nie mógł zasnąć. Najpierw pokój zdał mu się zbyt duszny, więc uchylił okno. Następnie rozejrzał się wokół i poczuł ukłucie zażenowania, uświadomiwszy sobie, ile plakatów z wizerunkiem Viktora ozdabia jego ściany; było to spostrzeżenie dziwnie wstydliwe, gdy ten sam Viktor spał w pokoju obok. Ile razy jako nastolatek dotykał się, patrząc na te plakaty, bezgłośnie wołając jego imię, chwytając własne włosy i wyobrażając sobie, że gładzi długie, popielatoblond kosmyki Viktora? _Vityi._  
Zaczął zdejmować postery, a tymczasem po pokoju zdążyło się już roznieść lodowato zimne powietrze. Zamknął okno i wcisnął plakaty pod łóżko, następnie owijając się ciasno kołdrą i przysuwając kolana do piersi, by szybciej się rozgrzać. Zacisnął powieki i starał się z całych sił nie myśleć o Viktorze. Myślenie o Viktorze budziło zbyt wiele emocji, na które nie był gotów. Prócz tych pozytywnych, pojawiało się na przykład mnóstwo lęków.

Usnął dopiero późną nocą, na mokrej od łez poduszce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ładnie proszę o wytykanie zgrzytów, jakichkolwiek, nawet wymyślonych, przyjmę wszystko.


	4. Bliskość

_\- Yuuri, jakiś cudzoziemiec pytał o ciebie._  
_Głos jego matki był niepokojąco odległy, nie potrafił określić, skąd pochodzi. Powietrze w holu Yutopii było dziwnie ciężkie, miał wrażenie, że wypełnione jest jakimś duszącym pyłem. Niekontrolowanie kaszląc, rzucił się do drzwi, ale te okazały się przybite do futryny._  
_\- Yuuri?_  
_Uniósł pięść, by rozbić szybę, ale coś go zatrzymało - nagle spostrzegł, że pokój wypełniony jest delikatnie lśniącymi nitkami pajęczyny; poruszając się zbyt gwałtownie, nieuważnie się w nie zaplątał. Szarpnął się, ale mocne nici jedynie skrępowały go bardziej. Znieruchomiał, starając się uspokoić; coraz trudniej mu się oddychało. Za drzwiami rozbłysło jakieś białe światło, ale nie miał czasu zastanowić się nad jego źródłem, bo za chwilę kompletnie już stracił oddech: niecierpliwe, zimne dłonie zaczęły sunąć po jego ciele, ciągnąć za włosy, boleśnie szczypać; krzyknął z obrzydzenia, znów próbując się wyszarpnąć i ze zgrozą spostrzegł, że jest nagi. Wciąż nie widział niczego poza srebrzystymi nićmi wokół, więc gdy jego wrzask spłoszył dłonie, wcale nie poczuł się pewniej. Nagle coś go przewróciło. Próbował się unieść, ale był mocno przyciśnięty do trawy - bo z jakiegoś powodu znalazł się na zewnątrz, choć po białym świetle nie było śladu. Jęknął błagalnie, czując jak po twarzy płyną mu łzy upokorzenia, choć było tak ciemno, że nikt nie mógł widzieć jego nagości. Ale słyszał ludzi, słyszał śmiechy wokół i niemal czuł, że jest wytykany palcami, a mimo to nie mógł się podnieść, skulić ani uciec. Spojrzał w niebo - było poznaczone raz po raz rozświetlającymi się paskami żaluzji, po jednym z nich przemknął pająk..._  
_I nagle zobaczył siebie, własną wykrzywioną, opuchniętą twarz, czerwone plamy na bladej skórze; ohydne łzy boleśnie wypalały czerwone ścieżki w jego policzkach._  
_\- Jesteś piękny, Yuuri - wyszeptał ktoś nad nim i zbliżył się, by zacisnąć dłoń na jego szyi._  
*  
Zajęło mu chwilę, zanim uświadomił sobie, że znajduje się we własnym pokoju i jest bezpieczny. Podniósł dłonie twarzy i mocno przycisnął nimi powieki, zły na siebie, że znów obudził się mokry od potu i z płaczem.  
Ktoś zapukał trzykrotnie do drzwi.  
\- Yuuri, wszystko w porządku? - To był Viktor.  
Znowu musiał krzyczeć.  
Skulił się pod kołdrą i nie poruszył się, dopóki nie usłyszał oddalających się kroków.  
*  
Przez kolejne tygodnie Yuuri często niekontrolowanie spinał się za każdym razem, gdy Viktor był w pobliżu. Fakt, że jego gość często inicjował wspólne spędzanie czasu, zdecydowanie nie pomagał. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tak bardzo przeraża go świadomość, że Viktor w każdej chwili może spytać o jego decyzję odnośnie powrotu na lód. Poprosił go o czas, ale nie określił, ile dokładnie go potrzebuje, nie sądził jednak, żeby jego idol należał do bardzo cierpliwych. Ale dni mijały, a oni coraz więcej czasu spędzali w swoim towarzystwie, natomiast pytanie, którego Yuuri tak się bał, wciąż nie padało. Nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, czy Viktor zapomniał o ich rozmowie, czy spokojnie czekał na decyzję, czy zwyczajnie widział, jak Yuuri panikuje, gdy zapada między nimi cisza; bo panikował za każdym razem, gdy wydawało mu się, że to ten moment, że za chwilę Viktor z uśmiechem zasugeruje, że jego czas jest niezwykle cenny i nie ma zamiaru trwonić go bezproduktywnie na Yuuriego, robiąc za jego wsparcie psychiczne; że czekał wystarczająco długo i to przeciąganie sprawy jest zwyczajnym brakiem szacunku. Z jakiegoś powodu samo rozmyślanie na ten temat sprawiało, że Yuuri oblewał się zimnym potem.  
Ale ten moment nigdy nie nadszedł: dni mijały, ale zamiast zadawania pytań i uzewnętrzniania pretensji Viktor tylko przysuwał się bliżej; Viktor rozmawiał z nim, a mówił z pasją i przejęciem małego dziecka i było w tym coś tak ujmująco świeżego, że Yuuri nie mógł długo pozostawać zamknięty i wystraszony. Bo Viktor otwierał się, nie oczekując nic w zamian. Nie naciskał, ale dawał oparcie. Bardzo powoli, ale coraz częściej, Viktor go dotykał - nie nachalnie i nigdy napastliwie, ale też nie niepewnie; jego dotyk zdawał się być naturalny, taki jaki być powinien; jakby jego dłoń idealnie pasowała do ramienia, pleców, policzka Yuuriego. Czerpanie przyjemności z jakiegokolwiek kontaktu fizycznego, zwłaszcza z kimś z poza rodziny, było dla niego do tej pory wspomnieniem odległym, od dawna nieuchwytnym i Yuuri często zastanawiał się, co takiego było w tych dłoniach, w tych długich, szczupłych palcach, co tak odróżniało ich dotyk od pozornie tak samo troskliwego dotyku innych rąk. Długo zajęło mu dojście do tego: od tak dawna był zamknięty we własnej głowie, że analizowanie osób czy bodźców z otoczenia sprawiało mu ogromną trudność. Ale w końcu, wpatrując się w uśmiechniętą, zrelaksowaną twarz Viktora, w zapatrzone w niego niebieskie oczy, doszedł do wniosku, że nic. Kompletnie nic. Chodziło tylko, a raczej aż i właśnie o to, że Viktor _patrzył_. Uważnie obserwował, poznając nastroje Yuuriego, z czasem wyraźnie dostrzegając, kiedy ten zaczynał czuć się swobodnie i nieświadomie nachylać się w jego stronę; kiedy pewnym było, że dotknięcie jego ramienia będzie mile widziane, czy nawet oczekiwane.  
To odkrycie sprawiło, że Yuuri miał ochotę płakać, zarówno z poruszenia, jak i z poczucia winy - bo był absolutnie pewien, że nie zrobił nic, by zasłużyć na ten szczególny rodzaj uwagi, jakiego nie doświadczył jeszcze od nikogo. To odkrycie zostało przez Yuuriego dokonane w siódmym tygodniu pobytu Viktora w Hasetsu, kiedy po skończonym sprzątaniu restauracji siedzieli w ciszy przy stoliku i oglądali nocną powtórkę jakiegoś serialu; jedynym źródłem światła był migający w telewizorze obraz, dźwięk natomiast ściszyli niemal do minimum i choć Yuuri nieśmiało zaproponował tłumaczenie telenoweli na żywo, żaden z nich nie odezwał się już potem. To nie było w żaden sposób niezręczne; siedzieli ramię w ramię, obaj prawdopodobnie bardziej zainteresowani doświadczaniem wspólnego milczenia, niż tym, co działo się na ekranie; Makkachin leżał u ich stóp, leniwie zamiatając podłogę ogonem. W pewnym momencie Viktor jakby mimochodem położył rękę na ramieniu Yuuriego, dokładnie nad krawędzią rękawa koszulki, tak, by nie dotykać nagiej skóry, i zaczął powoli, delikatnie gładzić je kciukiem. Doznanie było dziwnie miłe i Yuuri ze zdumieniem zauważył, że pieszczota wcale mu nie przeszkadza, tak była naturalna, niewymuszona i pasująca do ciepłej, intymnej chwili, której doświadczali. Właśnie wtedy Yuuri odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na swojego idola i ze zdumieniem odkrył, że ten już patrzy na niego. Viktor nie odwrócił wzroku, ale jego ręka znieruchomiała.  
\- W porządku, Yuuri?  
Yuuri w milczeniu zsunął dłoń Viktora i natychmiast zamknął go w ciasnym uścisku.  
Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy ostatni raz kogoś obejmował, ale był pewien, że nikogo nie obejmowało mu się tak _dobrze_. Po całym dniu Viktor pachniał słabo mydłem, proszkiem do prania i jeszcze czymś, czymś słodkim i świeżym i pociągającym jednocześnie, ale Yuuri nie dbał o nazwanie tego zapachu inaczej niż tylko jego imieniem - _Vitya_. Pachniał jak Vitya - pierwsza osoba od wieków, którą Yuuri przytulał i która momentalnie odwzajemniła uścisk, szepcząc jego imię tak, jakby było zaklęciem uspokajającym, jakby życzył nim dobrej nocy i dziękował za spędzony wspólnie dzień.  
Yuuri przylgnął do Viktora tak ciasno, jak tylko się dało, wdychając ten cudowny zapach i z całą mocą żałując, że będzie musiał się z nim rozstać; Viktorowi zaś ten nagły pokaz siły zdawał się nie przeszkadzać, zbyt był pochłonięty powolnym gładzeniem pleców Yuuriego i dziwnie wzruszonym pomrukiwaniem tuż nad jego uchem. Yuuriemu chwilę zajęło zdanie sobie sprawy z tego, że Viktor mówi po rosyjsku, ale nie spytał o znaczenie słów, nie chcąc się w tym momencie odzywać; zresztą w jakiś pokręcony sposób w tym akurat momencie był pewien, że już je zna.  
I nagle, po tej niezwykłej, trwającej wieczność chwili, wciąż gładząca plecy Yuuriego ręka, prawdopodobnie przypadkiem, uniosła krawędź jego koszulki. Palce musnęły nagą skórę i Yuuri zesztywniał, nawet nie dlatego, że uczucie było nieprzyjemne; po prostu nie był przygotowany na dreszcz, który go przebiegł. Ale to nie było ważne, bo Viktor już się odsunął.  
\- Przepraszam, Yuuri, nie chciałem... - zaczął szybko; jego oddech zdawał się dziwnie ciężki i mimo słabego oświetlenia Yuuri zauważył rumieniec na jego policzkach; ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł jednak, że ta reakcja wcale go nie odrzuciła, jedynie troska w głosie Viktora sprawiła, że miał ochotę znów go przytulić. _Nie_ , nie tylko przytulić: miał ochotę go pocałować. Ale nie mógłby, jeszcze nie.  
\- Nic się nie stało - zapewnił chicho, wstając i odwracając się. Dopiero teraz uderzyło go, że musi prezentować się nie lepiej, niż Viktor; w każdym razie jego serce na pewno biło szybciej, niż normalnie. - Idziemy już spać?  
Makkachin, który do tej pory bez większego zainteresowanie obserwował ich spod półprzymkniętych powiek, nagle wstał i przeciągnął się, najwyraźniej zadowolony z propozycji. Viktor przez chwilę milczał i kiedy Yuuri już zaczął się bać, że nie dostanie odpowiedzi, wreszcie się odezwał:  
\- Chodźmy.  
Smutek w jego głosie kazał Yuuriemu się zatrzymać.  
\- Hej - zagadnął łagodnie. Viktor wstał, nie spuszczając z niego wyczekującego spojrzenia. - Dziękuję... Vitya.  
Sam nie wiedział, czemu akurat zdrobnienie opuściło jego usta i miał ochotę się za to uderzyć, natychmiast czując gorzką falę zażenowania, ale Viktor wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać i to ze szczęścia. Zrobił krok w jego stronę i zatrzymał się, jakby przed czymś się powstrzymując. I Yuuri nie był pewien, czy podoba mu się, że się powstrzymał.  
\- You're welcome, _Yuuri_ \- wyszeptał.  
I ze wszystkich uśmiechów, jakimi Viktor obdarował go przez te siedem tygodni, ten z pewnością był najpiękniejszy.  
Yuuri podjął decyzję. Nie wiedział, kiedy poczuje się gotów, by powiedzieć o tym Viktorowi, ani jak to zrobi, ale przecież to nie było ważne - Viktor był gotów czekać.

____

____

Kiedy znów obudził się zlany potem, po raz pierwszy zapragnął kojącej obecności drugiej osoby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Najmocniej i najuprzejmiej, z czekoladą i kwiatami i balonikami z helem przepraszam tych, którzy czekali. Praca, święta, lekarze i chorowanie mnie zakrzyczały.
> 
> Ale spokojnie. Wbrew temu, co wypisuję na Twitterze, ja naprawdę wkładam w to pracę. Poza tym, szykuję też inne fanfiki - tym razem AU, a research do nich wykańcza tudzież zabija. Uprzejmie upraszam o trzymanie kciuków.
> 
> Przypominam, że jestem też na Fanfiction ( **istre** ) i Wattpadzie ( **minkeluster** )!


End file.
